Such a housing can be designed cylindrically and usually comprises a jacket, which encloses a housing interior space in circumferential direction. In principle, two end bottoms can be provided, which axially close off the housing interior space and which are connected to the jacket in a fixed manner. Here, the housing can be embodied in wrap design, wherein a one-part jacket is wrapped in the circumferential direction and the joint ends are fastened to one another. Alternatively, the housing can be produced in half-shell design, wherein two half shells in each case surround the two end bottoms and the housing interior space in the circumferential direction by approximately 180° and which are fastened to each other in a separating plane in the region of their ends. A half-shell design is also conceivable, wherein the half-shells axially limit the housing interior space, so that no end bottoms are present. A tubular design is likewise possible, wherein a tubular body is used as jacket.
Particularly with vehicle applications, the housing can be excited into vibrations and oscillations, for example a vibration excitation can be effected through the road or through the engine or through gas pulsations in the exhaust system. It has been shown that particularly in the region of the jacket, self-induced vibrations can be generated which result in an undesirable sound emission. Added to this is that especially in the vehicle sector, attempts are made to save weight in order to reduce the energy consumption of the vehicles. In the case of housings, particularly of components of exhaust systems, this results in that for the sheets used reduced wall thicknesses are selected. Here it has been shown that reduced wall thicknesses particularly in the region of the jacket increase the tendency towards self-induced vibrations of the jacket.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for a housing of the type mentioned at the outset, particularly for a silencer housing, which is particularly characterized in that a tendency towards self-induced vibrations in the region of the jacket is reduced even with a thin wall thickness.